1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to model railroad equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to model railroad couplers which automatically couple and magnetically uncouple model railroad cars.
2. Prior Art
Model railroaders have developed various couplers for use in the coupling and uncoupling of model railroad equipment. One commonly used coupler is a hook-type coupler. Couplers of this type have been used with all scales of model railroad equipment including the more popular models adapted for use with “HO” gauge.
With the hook-type coupler coupling is normally relatively simple. When one coupler is thrust against an opposing coupler, the couplers pivot on pivot pins to the side to allow the hook on the end of each coupler to interact and thus engage the couplers of the model railroad equipment. However, uncoupling presents somewhat more of a problem. In an attempt to provide remote control and authenticity to the coupling of model railroad equipment, magnetic uncoupling systems have been developed as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,229 and 3,115,255 Delayed action magnetic couplers were introduced to overcome certain inadequacies in these early couplers as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,117,676 and 3,469,713. In each of these devices a magnetically-activated pin extends downward from the hook of the coupler. As the pin is acted upon by a stationary magnet located between the tracks, the hook of the couplers opens to release one model railroad car from engagement with a second model railroad car.
A number of other similar magnetically activated uncoupling systems for use with model railroad equipment have been disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,820, 3,942,648, 3,840,127, 3,564,766 and 3,469,713.
Another method for coupling and uncoupling model railroad equipment commonly used with “N” gauge equipment uses a pivoting claw coupling device which operates vertically by means of a coupling cam of an uncoupling rail, such that during coupling and uncoupling, the claw coupling device is lifted out of its coupling position in an upward direction. Coupling devices of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,716, 4,768,663, 4,765,496, 4,650,081 and 4,512,483.
A number of problems exist with these coupling and uncoupling systems including the large number of parts necessary for each system, the difficulty of working with the small size of these parts, specific problems associated with some of the metallic spring elements which are key to some of the uncoupling systems, the unrealistic look of some of these uncoupling systems when compared with existing railroad equipment and the unreliability of some of the elements of these uncoupling systems.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a magnetic uncoupling system for use with model railroad equipment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a magnetic uncoupling system which is easy to assemble and use.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a magnetic uncoupling system which is realistic looking when compared with existing full scale train equipment.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a magnetic uncoupling system which contains a reliable centering system for the uncoupling system.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a magnetic uncoupling system which uses a pivoting knuckle system urged to a closed position by a cantilever spring.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description, drawings and claims. The description along with the accompanying drawings, provides a preferred selected example of construction of the device to illustrate the invention.